Si tu lis ces mots, c’est que je suis mort
by une-timbree-qui-s-assume
Summary: Si tu lis ces mots aujourd’hui mon fils, c’est que je suis mort. Ça me fait particulièrement bizarre d’écrire cela. Il est vrai qu’à vingt ans, peu de jeunes gens pensent à leur propre mort.


Non, rien n'est à moi… Et je ne suis pas non plus rémunérée pour écrire cet Fiction.

Attention : Ceci est du blabla d'auteur, N'apportant RIEN à la compréhension de l'histoire… Ceux qui n'ont rien à faire de ma vie (et je les comprends) peuvent passer directement mon babillage.

A vrai dire, comme d'habitude ce texte devait être très court. Il devait juste se résumer à la lettre en elle-même… Et puis l'inspiration !

Ça va faire un moment que j'écoute la chanson : demain, de Ridan… Et là la question : Qui est Ridan ? Mais si, rappelez vous ! « Heureux qui comme Ulysse, a fait un beau voyage… » Ça ne vous dit rien ? Vraiment tant pis. J'écoutais une de ces chansons « j'aurais voulu te raconter que tout serait rose dans ce ptit monde. Que si demain tu serais mon fils j'aurais fait de toi le plus grand homme. » Une fois le choc syntaxique passé, je me suis dit que cette chanson était vraiment belle, et j'ai voulu travailler le thème père-fils. Problème… Hohenheim n'est pas vraiment un père exemplaire. J'ai donc du faire un petit bond dans le temps pour écrire cet OS.

Message personnel : Whyle Met toi à écrire feignante !!

Bon je crois que c'est tout…

Voici l'histoire !

* * *

- Hugues ! Le généralissime veut te voir dans son bureau ! Tout de suite !

- Tout de suite colonel !

Le jeune homme s'enfonça un peu plus dans les couloirs de Centrale, mais le dédalle des couloirs ne lui faisait pas peur. Depuis le temps qu'il s'était engagé ! La base avait toujours été comme une seconde maison pour lui. Il connaissait tout le monde, tout le monde le connaissait. Et en effet, comment oublier ce joyeux bout en train qui égayait les pauses café de ces blagues puériles et pourtant si drôles.

Il poussa la porte du bureau du généralissime. Il ne frappa pas. Ce n'était pas de la provocation. Non. Frapper ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit. De toute façon les habitants de Centrale s'étaient depuis longtemps habitués à son va et vient incessant.

Il salua par son prénom la femme qui se tenait debout dans l'ombre de la pièce avant de se tourner vers le généralissime.

- Riza. Roy.

- Pour toi c'est monsieur le généralissime, Hugues.

Hugues leva un sourcil sceptique. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un moment, avant que le généralissime ne lui adresse un grand sourire. Le plus jeune secoua la tête faisant voltiger quelques une de ses mèches blondes « Et après c'est moi qui suis gamin »

« Tu ressembles de plus en plus à tes parents Hugues !

- QUI A LES CHEVEUX SI LONGS QU'ON LE CONFOND AVEC SA MERE ??

A Cette réplique, le généralissime éclata de rire, mais ce rire sonnait faux. Cette phrase réveillait en lui bien trop de souvenirs. Et tous ces moments heureux en compagnie de Hugues étaient comme autant de coups poignard dans la poitrine qui lui rappelaient ses erreurs.

Au départ, le jeune Hugues s'était demandé pourquoi l'alchimiste se montrait si distant alors que tout Centrale semblait l'apprécier. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il avait appris que l'homme et son père s'étaient connus par le passé. Dès lors, ils s'évitèrent. Hugues ne voulait pas lire dans les yeux de cet homme la pitié, et Mustang refusait de revoir Edward dans les traits de son fils. Et puis, petit à petit, les deux hommes s'étaient apprivoisés, et Mustang avait toujours veillé sur le jeune mécanicien de l'armée. A présent leurs relations étaient plus qu'acceptables, même si le ton avait tendance à monter rapidement s'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce.

- Ce n'était pas de ta mère que je parlais, mais passons. Hugues, tu vas avoir dix huit ans aujourd'hui.

- Je pense être au courant. Mais, je vous rappelle que vous me les avez déjà souhaité. Ce midi. A la cantine. En hurlant (chantant) un joyeux anniversaire avec la moitié du régiment. Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? Alzheimer avant l'age, monsieur le Généralissime ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je me porte très bien, et tu auras à me supporter encore longtemps ! Si je t'ai fait venir, c'est que je dois te remettre quelque chose. Une promesse faite… à ton père.

- à mon père ?

Le jeune homme dégluti. Il prit la lettre que lui tendait son supérieur, le remercia brièvement et s'enfuit comme un voleur pour lire la lettre de cet inconnu de père.

_Mon fils,_

_Si tu lis ces mots aujourd'hui mon fils, c'est que je suis mort._

_Ça me fait particulièrement bizarre d'écrire cela. Il est vrai qu'à vingt ans, peu de jeunes gens pensent à leur propre mort. Moi, la mort j'y ai été confronté alors que la plus part des bambins de mon age jouaient à Papa-Maman. Quand les autres adolescents rêvaient d'avenir, j'avais déjà parcouru trois fois le pays dans toute sa longueur, j'étais déjà allé sur des terres qui n'existent même pas sur les cartes. Quand les jeunes adultes de mon age connaissaient leurs premiers flirts, je demandais ta mère en mariage._

_Non, assurément, je n'ai rien fait comme tout le monde, et encore moins en même temps que tout le monde ! La mort, jusqu'ici je n'y avait pas trop pensé. Lorsque ton oncle, mon frère, retrouva son corps ( je suis décidément désolé que tu aie atterri dans une telle famille à problème) je quittais du jour au lendemain l'armée pour m'installer auprès de ta mère pour tenter de vivre une histoire à peu près normale pour un couple._

_Seulement, encore une fois le Destin me rattrape. Ce soir, le colonel Mustang (Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu… Est il parvenu au poste de colonel comme il le voulait ? A-t-il réussi à imposer le port de la mini jupe ? Et surtout a-t-il ENFIN déclaré son amour à sa subordonnée, le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye ?) Le colonel Mustang, donc, est venu frapper à ma porte pour me demander de l'aide. Quiconque connaît ce type connaît l'étendue de son ego… Alors comprend ma surprise quand il m'a demandé de lui prêter main forte ! Il m'a promis que ce serait la première et la dernière fois. Il m'a promis que suite à ce service, l'armée s'arrangerait pour perdre « accidentellement » mon dossier afin que jamais mon passé ne puisse me rattraper._

_Après de longues minutes de délibérations avec ta mère, j'ai choisi de partir. En effet, le psychopathe qui sévissait dans la région de Centrale était un ancien militaire qui avait eu accès aux recherches d'Izumi._

_T'a t on déjà parlé de Maître Izumi ? C'est une femme formidable. Mon mentor. Mais elle avait l'armée en horreur, pourtant je l'avais convaincu de laisser, à sa mort, le fruit de ses recherches à l'armée pour pouvoir sauver des vies sur les champs de batailles. Elle m'a écouté. Et ses recherches font partie de la grande bibliothèque des alchimistes d'Etat. La pauvre, je crois qu'elle a du se retourner dans sa tombe lorsqu'elle a reçu –à titre posthume- la légion d'honneur pour service rendu à l'Etat ! Seulement, un alchimiste un peu trop mégalomane et instable psychologiquement s'est servi de ces recherches pour en fabriquer une machine à tuer. Cette idée m'est intolérable. Aussi ai-je décidé de partir et de détruire par la même occasion les recherches de mon Maître comme elle l'avait tout d'abord souhaité._

_Pourtant j'ai un mauvais pressentiment._

_Je sais. Cette phrase te parait sûrement incroyablement kitch. Je te rassure, à l'heure où j'écris ces mots, je sais déjà que ce que j'écris est ridicule. Pourtant aussi utilisé que soit cette phrase pour je ne sais quel roman à-grand-suspence-mais-qui-en-faite-est-plutôt-prévisible, elle décrit incroyablement bien mon pressentiment._

_J'ai toujours su que je mourrais jeune, et cette nouvelle mission n'a fait que me rappeler cet état de fait. Risquer ma vie ne m'a jamais vraiment gêné plus que ça. Avant. Mais à présent, j'ai peur. Peur de ne jamais te connaître._

_Aussi, j'ai décidé de t'écrire cette lettre. Pour toi mon fils. Actuellement tu ressembles encore à un embryon de quelques centimètres et ta mère et moi regardons son petit ventre s'arrondir doucement mais sûrement._

_Je suppose que Mustang fera une drôle de tête quand demain matin je lui demanderais de te remettre cette lettre à ta majorité. Il va probablement se moquer de moi. C'est certain même. Peut être refusera-t-il simplement de la prendre. Mais j'userai du on-n-est-jamais-trop-prudent._

_Pourquoi ai-je confié cette lettre à Mustang ? Il est vrai qu'il a _statistiquement_ autant de chances que moi de périr lors de cette mission, la vie de militaire étant un métier à risque, seulement je suis persuadé que dans une autre vie cet homme a été un chat. Non, pas un chat, il a depuis longtemps dépassé le stade des neufs vies._

_Ensuite, car c'est un homme d'honneur, et jamais il ne reviendrait sur sa parole. Le jour de tes dix huit ans, il irait te chercher jusqu'en Alaska s'il le fallait. Mais aussi parce que c'est un ami. Une personne qui m'a aidé à une période où j'en avais besoin. Si un jour tu as des ennuis, sache que tu peux t'adresser à lui. Il est vrai que j'aurais pu confier cette lettre à ta mère ou à mon frère, ça aurait même été logique. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas qu'ils se rattachent à moi. Je veux qu'ils vivent heureux. Sans moi_

_J'espère que ta mère s'est remariée. Ça me fait bizarre de dire ça deux ans seulement après notre mariage, mais si je venais à disparaître (et cette lettre entre tes mains est la preuve qu'il m'est bel et bien arrivé quelque chose) je souhaiterai qu'elle ait quelqu'un auprès d'elle. Elle le mérite. Elle a le droit au bonheur. Il ne faut pas qu'elle se rattache à un souvenir._

_Des souvenirs avec toi, j'aurais aimé en avoir. J'aurais aimé être ton père. J'aurais voulu me réveiller à deux heures du matin pour calmer tes cauchemars, j'aurais voulu te donner tes premiers biberons, te donner le sein, aussi, peut être, pour faire rire ta mère. J'aurais voulu être là pour tes premiers pas, pour ta première dent, pour ton premier jour à l'école, pour t'entendre dire combien les filles sont bêtes, pour t'apprendre à faire du vélo, pour soigner ta première bosse, pour écouter tes malheurs d'école, pour te voir observer la voisine du coin de l'œil à t'en faire un torticolis._

_Avoir tous ces petits moments de complicité entre père et fils comme j'aurais tellement aimé en avoir avec mon père._

_C'est vrai, je n'aurais pas été un père extra ordinaire. Plutôt dans le genre à faire brûler les pâtes et à oublier le réveil pour t'emmener à l'école, j'aurais probablement rougis un milliard de fois quand tu m'aurais posé la question fatidique sur le comment-on-fait-les-bébés. Un père je n'en ai jamais eu. Je n'aurais pas vraiment su faire avec toi. Mais on aurait essayé. On aurait appris, tous les deux. Ensembles. On se serait apprivoisé._

_Peut être qu'en fin de compte je n'aurais pas été un si mauvais père._

_Je aurais aimé te raconter l'histoire du père noël, te faire rêvé à la petite souris, aux cloches aux lutins, farfadets, et autres créatures imaginaires auxquelles chaque enfant à le droit de croire. J'aurais aimé t'emmener à la mer. Te faire sauter l'école au grand désarroi de ta mère qui se serait calmée devant tes bonds enthousiastes. J'aurais voulu t'aider à réaliser tous tes rêves. T'apprendre l'alchimie pourquoi pas. Mais si ça ne t'avait pas plu, je me serais bien mis au patinage sur glace pour être avec toi. Quoi que tu aurais fait, j'en aurais été fier. J'aurais aimé te voir grandi pour devenir le quelqu'un-de-bien que tu es devenu aujourd'hui._

_Mais la vie s'en va. La vie s'en fout. La vie, elle n'en a rien à faire de mes projets. Tous ces beaux moments que j'aurais voulu vivre avec toi resteront sur ce misérable bout de papier et seules ces quelques pattes de mouches et ce que ta mère aura bien voulu te raconter de moi peuvent te laissé entrevoir celui que j'ai été. Un ado, à peine plus vieux que toi aujourd'hui. Gamin. Impulsif. Joyeux. Légèrement complexé. Vif. Timide. Et fou amoureux._

_Ta mère est une femme formidable. Je l'aime et je la respecte plus que tout au monde. Je chérie le souvenir des jours passé avec elle comme le plus précieux des trésor. Je prie tous les dieux du ciel pour que tu rencontres toi aussi ta Winry. Grâce à elle, je sais que quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver, tu deviendras quelqu'un._

_Aujourd'hui, tu as dix huit ans, mon fils._

_Je te souhaite un heureux anniversaire._

_PS Enlace ta mère en rentrant à la maison. Ne lui parle pas de cette lettre, mais grave en ton cœur le sourire avec lequel elle t'accueillera._

_L'homme qui aurait aimé être ton père._

Quand il eut terminé sa lecture, Hugues Elric essuya ses yeux en maudissant cette foutue poussière dans l'œil. Il replia soigneusement la lettre et la glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Il décida alors de rendre visite à sa mère. Il n'était pas allé la voir depuis longtemps. C'est vrai qu'il avait été très occupé ces derniers temps. Les missions, l'armée, la charmante boulangère d'en face… Mais il se souvenait qu'à une époque il passait la voir deux à trois fois par semaine, même s'il était très occupé. Il se sentait un peu coupable, alors pour se racheter, il s'arrêta chez un fleuriste et prit le plus gros bouquet qu'il trouva. C'était un geste assez puéril, mais il se disait que plus le bouquet serait gros, plus le sourire de sa mère serait radieux.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, il passa le portail sans vraiment y faire attention. Il failli même renverser un petite vieille qui venait rendre visite à son défunt mari.

Arrivé devant la nouvelle demeure de sa mère, il déposa son bouquet sur la tombe en marbre où étaient gravé les deux noms de ses parents. Il glissa sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir la lettre qui reposait contre son cœur. Il la relu une dernière fois. Puis, il replongea sa main dans sa poche pour en ressortir un briquet cette fois. Il passa la flamme légèrement bleutée sur la lettre de son père. Il resta un moment comme hypnotisé à observer la lettre se consumer sur la tombe.

Imbécile ! Maman n'a jamais pu vivre sans toi.

* * *

Niark !!

Et voila c'est fini !!

Je rappelle que si vous voulez me demander en mariage, me critiquer, m'insulter, me soumettre vos avis, me raconter une blague pas drôle, me dire la couleur de vos chaussettes, juste marquer votre passage, me raconter votre vie, me dire que OUI vous connaissez cette chanson de Ridan ( que je me sente moins seule) , me réciter votre table de 7, me jeter des poissons pourris ou des tomates pas fraîches, faire gonfler mes chevilles, m'envoyer des fleurs (avec ou sans le pot qui va avec…) ….

Vous POUVEZ le faire en me laissant une review !

A bientôt !


End file.
